Information handling devices (“devices”), for example smart phones, tablet devices, smart speakers, laptop and personal computers, and the like, may be capable of receiving command inputs and providing outputs responsive to the inputs. Generally, a user interacts with a voice input module, for example embodied in a digital assistant through use of natural language. Conventional digital assistants need to be activated, or “waken”, by way of a predetermined input, e.g., by audibly saying the virtual assistant's “name”, providing a predetermined gesture, by audibly saying a particular phrase, or the like.